Lockdown
by xLifeFullOfLaughterx
Summary: One-shot. Jon's been away filming his new movie 'Lockdown' for weeks, but what happens when he surprises his girlfriend by returning home early with a couple of props from the set? Rated M for a reason.


**~ Lockdown ~**

**Warnings - Strong language and scenes of a sexual nature **

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Taryn in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up.**

**~ Lockdown ~**

Taryn sat cross-legged on the couch, a box of Chinese take-out perched precariously on her lap as she picked at the food, changing the channel on the TV to Monday night RAW. She hadn't watched it much recently, not when he wasn't even on it. But still, she'd grown up with wrestling and while the show was missing its usual sex appeal, she still enjoyed it.

She'd been alone in their Vegas apartment for more than three weeks now and although he was often away on the road with work anyway, she missed those one or two nights a week when she could wake up to find him passed out on top of the bed with all of his clothes on, his luggage strewn across the room and the tickets for his next flight in his back pocket.

She'd been overjoyed for him when he'd received the news of his film role. He was like an excited child, poring over the script every free moment he had. He deserved all the success and more. But knowing he'd be away in Canada for so long, filming for 12 hours or more a day...that was hard. He called every evening, usually so late she'd have dozed off by the time he got back to his hotel, but hearing his voice wasn't enough sometimes.

He was due back tomorrow, but he'd only have half a day before he flew out to work a WWE show. The thought of having so little time to catch up made her a little teary and she quickly shook off the emotion, tossing the empty food container in the trash. Eyeing the pile of dirty plates she'd accumulated in his absence, she decided to set about making the place look good for his arrival.

Putting the last of the dishes onto the drying rack, she took a moment to look out at the Vegas skyline. Besides her own reflection in the glass, she took a moment to take in all of the lights. It was such a vibrant city.

Suddenly, she caught something move behind her, the light reflecting off the window. She often heard noises at night and without him here, it was unnerving. Ugly fights and the sound of gunshots weren't completely unusual when they lived so close to the strip. He'd already warned her not to leave the apartment alone after dark. He wasn't around to protect her from the unwanted attention she often attracted; creeps who were drawn to her blonde hair and young appearance. She hated wearing her contacts and her thick-framed glasses made her look like a teenager.

As she tried to turn around to investigate the disturbance, she felt a pair of hands grab her wrists, twisting them behind her back. She screamed blue murder as she was pinned against the counter by the weight of a body against her back.

It took less than thirty seconds for her to realise it was him, his scent and the familiar contours of his body were the giveaway but her heart still thumped angrily in her chest, breathing heavily. That's when she felt a pair of handcuffs encase her wrists.

"What...?" she began before she was abruptly interrupted.

"Ma'am, I'm placing you under arrest for being a sexy little bitch. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

"Jon what...?" she asked, still shaken from the shock of being grabbed like that.

"That's Officer Good to you" he corrected, his lips just millimetres from her ear.

She stood frozen to the spot, confused and a little bit afraid.

"I said do you understand these rights?" he said, punctuating the question with the movement of his hips pressing her harder against the sink.

"Yes sir" she gulped.

She felt him step back and slowly craned her neck to see him, the sight taking her breath away for a moment. He was clad in full police uniform, borrowed from his movie set. The shirt was tight across his chest, his biceps stretching the material to breaking point. For a second, she couldn't breathe, let alone form words.

"Are you going to behave yourself ma'am?" he asked. "I don't want to have to use this..." he point to a nightstick in his belt.

"Yes officer" she replied, practically salivating at the sight of him dressed like that. His thumbs were tucked into his belt, his hair slicked back as he fixed her with an authoritative stare. All of the fear shifted into lust, the sexual frustration from his time away multiplying as it flushed through her body. They had a very active sex life, and he had an insatiably high sex drive so the time apart was torturous. Just seeing him like this made her head spin.

A quick glance down told her he was already aroused and ready to go, and the game had barely begun yet. The idea that the mere thought of what he had planned had him this excited made her ache for his touch.

"Eyes up here ma'am" he snapped.

She blushed at being caught blatantly ogling him.

"I'm an officer of the law, treat me with some respect"

"Sorry sir" she apologised.

"I'm not a piece of meat for you to drool over. I'm not the entertainment at a cheap strip joint. I'm serious about my job. You don't want to go to jail do you?" he asked, moving to stand behind her again.

"No sir"

"No...because you know what happens to pretty little things like you in jail" he whispered, dragging his tongue up her neck. She shuddered.

"Please don't send me to jail sir...I'll do anything" she told him, really getting into it. She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Well, it has been a hard few weeks" he rasped. "See my girlfriend...she hasn't been around and I've had to take care of...business...myself" he said, punctuating his statement by running a hand across his clothed erection.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" she asked, holding back a moan at the sight of him touching himself lightly through the fabric of his pants.

"On your knees" he commanded. "And keep your glasses on...you look fucking sexy like that"

Taryn carefully lowered herself to her knees, sucking in a breath when he undid his belt and popped the button. She wished she had use of her hands as he unzipped the fly and pulled out his cock. He held it steady in front of her face and she took the opportunity to run her tongue across the head. He huffed out a breath, taking a step back.

"Did I tell you to do that?" he asked.

"No sir" she breathed. "I'm sorry"

She wasn't sorry though. The taste of him again after so long sent her reeling. He looked incredible. He was playing the character perfectly; of course it came easy to him considering that had been his role for the last month, but Taryn knew him. She could see through the facade. His eyes were clouded over and his breathing was laboured. He was just as affected by this as she was; possibly even more so.

"Good. I think you need to learn to follow orders" he said, coming closer again. He held out his erection for her. "Now you can suck me off"

She leaned up on her knees and took him into her mouth, finding it challenging to balance without the use of her hands.

"Take it slow" he instructed, watching her intently as she slowed down her efforts, paying more attention to the stimulation of his most sensitive spots than the speed now. She focussed on making him as crazy as possible rather than getting him off as she swirled her tongue around the head before taking him further into her mouth and sucking gently.

His fingers were twitching at his sides and she could tell he desperately wanted to thread his fingers through her hair like he usually did to guide her pace. He resisted though, knowing she couldn't rest her hands on his thighs like this so she needed the control to breathe.

She knew when his eyes slipped closed that he'd lost himself for a moment. He let out some quiet moans under his breath, moving his hips in sync with her movements. She could tell he was close, but it didn't matter. They had plenty of time for him to recover for another round if this one was almost over. She continued her ministrations enthusiastically until his eyes snapped open and he took a hasty step back. She watched through heavily lidded eyes as he wrapped a thumb and forefinger around the base of his shaft, warding off the orgasm he was so close to.

"On your feet" he demanded, breathing heavily as he watched her struggle to her feet.

She did as he asked and felt him sweep her hair to one side, sucking a bruise into her neck.

"Aren't we moving to the bedroom?" she asked as he pressed kisses all the way up her neck to her ear.

"Bad girls don't deserve to get fucked on a bed" he growled.

Her legs almost gave out at his words. In one smooth movement, he slipped her shorts down her legs. She gasped when he sunk to his knees in front of her, hooking one of her legs over his shoulder. She moaned shamelessly when he trailed kisses down her thighs and pushed the tip of his tongue in between her legs. He supported her weight as her legs trembled, lapping at her and adding his fingers. It had been so long and she was so sensitive, she was on the brink of orgasm in minutes. The sight of him dressed like that had her stomach flipping as she cried out, pleasure flooding her. He held her tight as she shook, whimpering at the oversensitivity when he didn't stop.

Eventually he pulled away, leaving a kiss on her inner thigh before getting to his feet. He took in her dishevelled appearance, her chest heaving. He smirked at the knowledge that he'd done that to her.

"Turn around" he demanded.

She did as he asked, albeit on shaky legs. He came up behind her, his hands at her waist.

"Did you enjoy that?" he whispered into the shell of her ear.

"Mmm" he agreed.

"What did you say?" he asked sternly.

"Yes Officer Good" she corrected herself.

"Good girl" he praised, sneaking a hand around to fondle her breast through her shirt. "That was good cop. You know what comes next don't you?"

"Yes sir" she replied quietly.

She let out a tiny squeal when he pulled her hips back into his and pressed a hand down on her lower back, bending her over the counter.

"I'm going to keep this uniform on..." he told her, taking hold of his erection and stroking it firmly. "...to remind you who's in charge here"

She groaned aloud at that and he put his hand over her mouth. "Shh...don't want anyone to know I'm fraternising with a criminal do we?"

"Jon please..." she whined, too far gone.

"Officer Good...I won't remind you again" he swatted her on the ass and she yelped, feeling the aftershocks of pleasure radiate through her body and the warmth his palm left behind. "Like I said. I'm in charge here. Not you"

She closed her eyes and revelled in his teasing as he toyed with her nipples, pressing his nose into her hair and nuzzling against her neck. In his own subtle way, he was showing how much he'd missed her too. She enjoyed the soft caresses and affectionate touches before he decided he was ready for the main event.

He took a fistful of her hair and pressed inside her just a little. She whimpered at the pressure and sighed when he tugged on her hair and thrust all the way in until his hips met her ass. He let his primal instincts take over, finally getting to act out everything he'd been fantasising about for the past few weeks all alone in his hotel room.

She could tell he was full of pent up sexual frustration by the quiet grunts that slipped from his lips. He wasn't normally one to make much noise during sex but tonight was different. She revelled in the feeling of him against her back, his arms supporting her upper body so she didn't fall forwards. She'd almost forgotten the handcuffs with the intense sensations distracting her.

"Are you gonna cum for me again?" he asked, thrusting roughly as he tugged on her hair.

She made a small noise of approval and felt him shift until he got the angle just right. He knew her body better than she did now and that made for the most amazing sex.

A few more thrusts and she was a goner. He held her tightly around the waist as she rode out her orgasm, pressing butterfly kisses along her neck. When her senses returned, she decided to make sure they finished their little role play properly. He'd clearly gone to some effort and put a lot of thought into this, and she wanted his fantasy to be even better than he'd imagined.

"I bet you've been real frustrated officer...being away from your girlfriend for so long...why don't you show me just how much you missed her?"

He groaned into her neck, each thrust pushing her into the counter again and again.

"You've been waiting so long for this" she whispered, urging him on.

He brought a hand up to her neck, his fingers encircling her throat. He held her there, squeezing gently and feeling the rumble of her vocal chords as she moaned.

"I bet you're desperate to cum" she breathed. "I want to feel you...come on...I've always dreamt of a man in uniform"

That did it. A few more unsteady thrusts and he pushed deep, stilling and burying his face in the back of her neck. He let out a few muffled groans, the intensity making his head spin as he emptied himself into her, releasing all the pent up energy from the last month with it.

The feel of her pulse thumping against his thumb brought him back to reality and he used the same hand on her neck to bring her face to his for a sweet kiss. It was the first time their lips had met in weeks and they savoured it, expressing their emotions through actions. He pulled back, pecking her lips one last time before moving away, unlocking the handcuffs and rubbing her wrists to help her get the feeling back. Wetting a cloth from the sink, they cleaned up before retiring to the bedroom.

Still sleepy and cuddly from the post-sex haze, Taryn curled up with her head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat under her ear the most wonderful sound in the world right now.

"I'm sorry I scared you" he mumbled, kissing her temple.

"That's okay...it was worth it for what happened after" she smiled.

"I didn't mean to make you think someone broke in" he trailed his fingers across her stomach lightly.

"My heart was racing for an entirely different reason when I saw you in this uniform" she said, unbuttoning the shirt and peeling it off so they could be skin to skin. "I thought you weren't getting in until tomorrow?"

"I wanted to surprise you" he whispered, kicking away his pants.

"I missed you" she told him.

He took off her glasses, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. "I missed you too Tazzy"

"I might not be able to watch your new movie in public...especially now I know what a naughty police officer you are" she winked, poking his chest. "Might need a bit of alone time with the DVD..."

"Maybe I'll try fire fighter next..." he said, chest rumbling as he chuckled. "If uniform turns you on so much"

"Oh it does...I think I might rupture an ovary if you dress up like that..."

He smiled, pulling her into a spoon position and tucking the blankets around them.

"I love you Tazzy"

"I love you more, you big softie"

* * *

><p><strong>That was an itch I just had to scratch...I hope you enjoyed it. I'm dedicating it to Mittens17 because she's my inspiration for most of the things that shouldn't be floating around in my brain :P Let me know if you liked!<strong>


End file.
